An educational game is a game designed to teach people, typically children, about a specific subject, or help them acquire a new skill as they play.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an educational game which introduces a child to several geometrical forms.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an educational game by which a child improves his ability to identify geometrical patterns.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an educational game by which a child can improve his motor abilities.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an educational game which provides a challenge to a child.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.